


Keith, My Man

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is so bad why am I posting this, blowjob, this is one hundrend percent serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, this is actually shitty. Anyway this is for my friend carpetfouttathatdiem on tumblr. She was sad so I made some sheith. (If any of you are coming back to reread, I changed the title because I wanna use it for a legit sheith fic)





	Keith, My Man

After a long day of work, Shiro needed to relax. Having a bland office job wasn’t the way he envisioned his adult life, but he took what he could get. On the other hand, he had a boyfriend that loved him to the moon and back, who he wouldn’t trade in a heartbeat.

Keith Kogane was the definition of moonlight. He radiated the night with his soft smile, and hid behind sunlight. His skin looked beautiful under the soft tones the moon shone from the sky. Of course, he was rough around the edges, reflecting that of the craters on the lunar being. Shiro felt like the sun. During the day, he was energetic, productive, and all smiles. At night, Keith was active. He got most done when the sun was down.

They were almost opposite of each other.

As he walked through the door, Shiro placed his jacket on the coat hanger, kicked his shoes off, and made his way to the bedroom. Keith may or may not be home, depending on what he felt like doing that day. A few moments later, Shiro learned that Keith was home. He was dressed in only an oversized shirt, his hair tied up in a ponytail, and had no sign of leaving the house at all.

Figures.

Keith was quick to turn around in the desk chair he was propped up in, his leg pressed to his chest while the other extended forwards. He wasn’t wearing any bottoms. That wasn’t abnormal at all. Shiro smiled at him as he inched closer.

“Keith, my man.” He said as he extended a finger to lift his chin. Shiro softly pressed his lips to Keiths, his smile staying as he did so.

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. The expression on Keith’s face showed that he was feeling a bit frisky at the moment. Shiro liked that. He liked it a lot.

“Are you in a mood or something?” Shiro asked as he leaned forward to press a few chaste kisses to Keith’s jawline. One hand reached up to undo his ponytail, while the other steadied himself on the armrest of the chair.

“Possibly.” That meant definitely, seeing as Keith let the leg once propped on the chair extend forward, matching the other. Both of this hands rested on Shiro’s shoulders before he forced him down onto his knees. Shiro immediately grunted at the impact.

“Taking that as a definitely, then.” Shiro chuckled quietly as he got comfortable in his new position. His gaze soon fell from Keith’s face to his crotch, where he could see that he was exceptionally hard.

Keith must have been busy before Shiro came home.

“You know what to do, my guy.” Keith said with a sly smirk. His right hand rested on the back of Shiro’s head to guide him towards his lap. This was nothing new for either one of them. Keith always got in his moods—whether or not Shiro was there, he’d take care of himself.

“Heh… my man…” And Shiro sucked his damn dick. It happened. The dick suckening.

And then the semememememen came out and Shiro ate all of it. All of them.

Those are babies in there.

Fucking babies. God dammit Shiro, you’re a cannibal. What have you done.

After Keith slowly came down from his orgasm, he stood up, then extended a hand for Shiro to take. He happily took it, then hoisted himself up.

“You know, if I weren’t so tired from work, I’d do more than just give you head.”

“Yeah, yeah, six-year-old. Go back to watching cartoons, now.”

For the rest of the night, Keith and Shiro spent their time eating dinner and watching Adventure Time.

Lit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally saved on my computer as "Keith, My Man" but I had to fool yall with the good title


End file.
